Stitch and the Chronicles of Veil the Pilot
by mike222
Summary: The beginning of what happens when an ulitmite evil is unleased Rated M for Blood, Language, Violence This is the first part of a storyline I hope to continue so please read and review
1. Piolt part 1

_**Stitch and the chronicles of veil **_

_**This is my idea of what happens after lilo and Stitch's final battle and after he meet up with Yuna. I don't own lilo and Stitch they are owned by Disney plus there will come up later on with other things I don't own that will be explained later on, but this Idea is special to me so don't steal it I will give credit to those people on fan fiction when I come up to them. This is rated M for language, Violence, Blood, and other things that will be explained when they come up. So here is the first part of the story the pilot. By the way ~…~ means the character is thinking to them self … means changing places, and [[means side not nothing to do with the story]] also most of the time special conferences between characters will been spoken differntly **_

_**It was has been a couple of years since Stitch introduced Lilo and Yuna to each other. They have became good friends and things have been going well from the time being Stitch has gotten even stronger and has gained more battle experience training with Yuna as well as Lilo has been doing the same thing.**_

_**Meanwhile up in space at a high level maximum security prison so far off not many have herd about it**_

_**There was a figure of a small man in it his cell was small but the room it was in was huge it could well over millions of guards on the cell it said "prisoner number 001 Veil." There was only one prisoner and it was him the galaxy only had one prisoner like that and it was him.**_

_**~…….. It has been so long since my imprisonment I forgot about my main plan well I have definitely gotten all of my power back by now so better late than never~ This figure got up and pulled though his handcuffs without ease he rose his fist and punched though the door. The alarm then was set off. Soon then after the alarm was set off a whole bunch of guards came there. The whole room filled up with a million guards pointing their guns at him one saying "Ok get back in your cell or something bad will happen." "Your right something bad will happen to you." Veil said in a really calm tone the figure moved so quick toward the guard he couldn't even see him. Finally the saw a glimpse of him but it was too late Veil fist punched a huge gapping hole tough his chest. Veil then punched another guard so hard he fell to pieces lifeless pieces.**_

_**The guards tried to run but to no avail Veil easily caught up to them. It was a bloodbath it was raining guts and blood everywhere as he screamed in fury "YOU THINK A FEW MILLIONS OF GUARDS CAN FUCKING STOP ME YOU CLUELESS BASTARDS!" He walked to the guards main room as soon as he got there he grabbed his cloak and his wrist watch and input a number he then started talking. **_

"_**Kaizon Kaizon this is me Veil do you read." "Hello boss this is Kaizon I read you loud and clear." "Well now I'm going to need you to start the plan I finally want it to go into action." "Sure Master Veil got it." Soon then the figured could been seen in his true form he looked exactly like stitch except for a scar on his right eye "Good see to it that you get hear."**_

_**Back at Kowoha Town [[I don't know how to spell it]]**_

_**The phone at Jumba's ship rings and it truns out to be the grand council woman needing to speak with the three of them about very urgent matters although Angel over herd and didn't want him to go alone when the three of them were getting ready she got some extra help.**_

_**Conference Between her and Bonnie and Clyde**_

_**Angel: I need your help with some things**_

_**Bonnie: Ok doll face what's up**_

_**Angel: Well Stitch has to go on some really urgent mission by the sound of it he might need some help so maybe you both can come and help him I'll be coming as well.**_

_**Clyde: This sounds really bad we could get killed **_

_**Bonnie: aww shut it Clyde we can help them besides we got blue what's the worse that can happen.**_

_**Clyde: Ok fine we are in**_

_**Angel: good**_

_**She was able to also get sparky, nosy and kixx to join as well and last up was Ruben[[625]], and gantu**_

_**conference between Ruben and Gantu**_

_**Those two were recently done with their mission and could take some time off well until Angel came**_

_**Ruben: well well well hiya hotcakes what are you doing here**_

_**Angel: Zip it as much as I hate it I need both of you to help me Stitch has been called in on some urgent mission and it sounds like he could use help**_

_**Gantu: We're off right now how bad could this be**_

_**Angel:I don't know but it seemed to really scare the grand council woman and not many things scare her**_

_**Gantu: Good point ok we will come and help you we will take my ship there and meet up with them.**_

_**at the main hall with the grand council woman**_

_**Stitch Lilo, Jumba, Pleaky, and Yuna made it to the hall and were ready to be briefed until**_

"_**Ok everyone ready to head to the mission room." A humanoid man said "NAGA!" A female voiced said soon then Stitch and the others could see Angel Sparky, Bonnie. Clyde, Kixx, Ruben, Nosy, and Gantu come up "we are part of the team too." Angel said "well on that note ok then come into the mission room and we can start." The odd man said. **_

"_**Angel why did you come and bring others here as well." Stitch said "Because this mission sounds really hard and I want you to make it back safely so I'm coming to I worry about you so much I couldn't bare to lose you so I made up our own little team so we can do this." "Ok Angel come on lets go." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they went into the mission room for the info**_

_**And that's it for part one of the pilot please read and review next up the second part the battle with Veil and his team will Stitch and the others win who knows **_


	2. Piolt part 2

**Here is the second chapter for the pilot of my story sorry it took so long was running into some problems.**

**Stitch and the chronicles of Veil pilot part 2**

**inside of the meeting room**

**The meeting room was opulent and huge there was a long table at the middle of the room the end chair was for the grand council woman. She soon walked in and spoke of the urgent matter at hand. "Ah good to see that more than just stitch arrived now for why I called you here. Recently a prisoner from are special maximum security prison escaped. He killed all of the guards there and is heading for an unknown area of the galaxy. This prisoner's name is Veil he was and now is back on the galaxies top most wanted list at number one. What I need you to do is to head to the area known as flame-X also known as the unknown sector and stop Veil."**

**She lifted her hand and the wall behind her slid open actually showing it was a door. Behind the door was a giant ship probably the size of a full grown blue whale, next to the ship was a weapons cabinet. "This ship is the best one we made yet it should help you get to veil quicker, while the weapons are the best we have ever made so do you understand." "Ih." [[for those of you who don't know that means yes for stitch]] Stitch replied with everyone prepped and ready to go the ship took off toward the location. "Hey stitch do you think this Veil guy is as bad as he seems." Lilo said "No clue we will just wait and find out."**

**meanwhile on Veil's ship**

**Veil walked near a capsule marked on it says anti experiment 626 Dark cloud. Veil's main minon Kaizon walked toward him. His body was white as a ghost, it was of medium build, his arms where almost bird like even the hands were talons except for his left hand had an armband that when he pressed that button became a cannon that would go over his talon. His head was also avian with a white beak. He said to veil. "Are you sure it is a good Idea to wake him my lord he might be too weak for this mission." "Nonsense he is fine for this what could that bitch grand council woman send for me."**

**Kaizon: All I'm saying is that you need to be careful just remember you still got me Crocilia, Rodrick, and Expandus.**

**Veil: I know I know just leave things to me, for now I got to go to my main chambers and one of my extra disguise armbands I can't rule over all looking like this blue fluffy cute thing.**

**Kaizon: Yes my lord.**

**Veil walked to the elevator of the ship and went up to the top of the ship to his chambers as he got off he grabbed an armband and pressed a button his soon his body started to change into a more human like one he was around 7' feet tall with black hair with some of his hair in a long pony tail he had on a white martial arts top and leggings, and boots, with a black cloak. He then went back down to see his other minions there.**

"**Ah there you are Crocilia, Rodrick, and Expandus." Veil said The female on the right was 6'10 and was reptilian like a crocodile she was barely wearing anything except for a long thin cloth for her lower half and two thin pieces of cloth just barely covering her breasts. The man next to her was 7' wearing a full set of black and purple armor. Finally the guy at the end was 5' and had on leather armor like what a barbarian would wear, and had short brown hair. The all bow down and say in unison "Yes lord Veil we are waiting your plans."**

**back on the ship with stitch**

**While on there way everyone was nervous about this guy except for stitch he hadn't really had anyone who could really give him a challenge. Soon they saw a huge ship passing them the ship then went in front of them and they herd a voice. "Greetings my enemies I know that is one of the grand council women's ships so you must be the ones sent after me my name is veil and prepare to be destroyed Kaizon get on the top of our ship and blast them." Kaizon followed the order and jumped on the ship and activated his cannon and started to shoot at them. Stitch moved the ship quick enough to avoid the shots.**

"**Well stitch looks like he found us lets get him." Lilo said **

"**Ih." Stitch said he moved activated the cannons on the ship and started blasting at Veil's ship the shot was a direct hit Kaizon shook a little but got up and said. "Veil forget this I'm going full power." His cannon arm started to charge up power and he let loose a huge beam of energy at them. "Um blue I think we might need to GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Bonnie yelled Stitch tried to but was to late the beam tore though the ship and stitch had to land quickly somewhere he saw a dormant asteroid and landed there, but veil followed them and landed as well.**

**Everyone from both ships got off and a big conversation kicked in.**

**Veil: well well well so this is the famous stitch your much smaller in person.**

**Stitch: humph and your much taller what is your plan.**

**Veil: well if you must know …. I'm not saying my counterpart.**

**Everything went to a pause when Veil said that.**

**Veil: what you didn't know when Jumba made you he made you in my image. **

**After that he pressed the button on his armband and he turned back into his true form when he looked like stitch. Everyone was surprised except for Jumba who was shaking in fear remembering the torture he put him through. Veil then pressed his armband and turned back into his taller self.**

**Stitch: naga means no in his language naga this can't be true.**

**Veil: yes it is you're my counterpart so lets see how strong you are.**

**Angel interrupted **

**Angel: naga stitch is nothing like you**

**Veil turned around to look at her as soon as he laid eyes on her he was speechless to him she was the image of beauty.**

**Veil: Oh my your perfect your voice your looks you are so beautiful. What is your name**

**Angel: Angel why do you need to know my name.**

**Veil: so I can make you my queen of the galaxy when I rule.**

**Angel: I will never be your queen.**

**Kazion looked at her and yelled at her**

**Kaizon: DON"T YOU DARE TURN DOWN AN ORDER FROM MASTER VEIL!**

**Veil: don't yell at her ever. Now first I must get rid of my counterpart then we worry about other things Kaizon, Crocilia, Rodrick, and expandus take care of the others while I deal with stitch. "Yes master." all said in unison everyone got ready to fight against Veil and his minions.**

**Ok finally done with chapter 2 who will win who will lose found out next time while I work on chapter 3 sorry for the wait **


	3. piolt part 3

**Here is the third part of the pilot not much else to say**

**I don't own lilo and stitch they belong to disney and all that other jazz**

**The fight began Kixx ran up to Expandus while Expandus held his hand outward and his hand grew and expanded. [[hence his name]] It stopped Kixx right in his tracks as Expandus grabbed him and stared to squeeze him in a death grip. "Don't worry I'll help you." Sparky said he held out his hands and electricity came out of his hands and shocked expandus badly. "Ahh shit that hurts your motherfucker." Expandus said "Boys let me handle the shocking menace." Crocilia said she pointed her staff at sparky and a jet of water shot out at full force and hurt him badly also shocking sparky because he is generating electricity. Sparky fell down a bit but soon got up and sent a bolt of lightning at her shocking her. "shit shit shit take this you bastard." Her staff started to shake as a cube of water formed around sparky and fell on him trapping him. "got him."**

**Rodrick drew his blade toward Yuna as he ran to her and tried to strike her, but Yuna jumped out of the way and deliverd a strong kick to his gut knocking him toward Crocilia and Expandus knocking all three of them over. "Ah crap damn that hurts Rodrick how could you let yourself get hit that hard by a little girl." Expandus said. Kaizon then shot at Clyde, he was hit and was bleeding badly from his gut all over the place "Don't worry Clyde I got your back." Bonnie said as she shot at Kaizon, But he blocked it and shot at her to, but bonnie jumped out of the way. Lilo ran to the ship to get a med pack for Clyde she started treating his wounds "don't worry I'm here too." Lilo said Angel leaped toward Kaizon and kicked him in his beak, ruben then grabbed him and threw him to gantu who shot him in the back Kaizon fell to the ground and smiled with a bomb in his hand "mmm die you sons of a bitch." He threw it in the air but gantu shot it and blew it up in the air. **

"**Enough of this my turn." Veil said as he ran toward them he started to spin at them to take them all out with one blow but Stitch ran to him and grabbed him before he struck. "Naga my turn." Stitch punched veil with his fist knocking him down but Veil quickly got up and kicked him in the jaw high up in the air. "I'm going to make this quick." Veil said and jumped high in the air he punched Stitch in his gut so hard it sent him flying straight down to the asteroid and left a crater there. Veil then landed on the ground nimbly. Stitch got up and tried to hit Veil but Veil grabbed Stitch's fist and twisted it turning him around and knocking him out. After that everyone ran to help stitch, but Kaizon shot a large net out of his cannon and trapped everyone except for Angel.**

**Veil Grabbed her and took her to the ship while Kaizon took the rest of them to the ship as well. "See guys I told you playing weak would work." Veil said "Yes master Veil you were right." Kaizon said**

**back on Veil's ship**

**They were heading to Flame-X when stitch work up he and almost everyone were in the prison area of Veil's ship. "What happened?" Stitch asked "Well after Veil kicked your ass and we got captured bird face took all of us here well except for hotcakes who Veil took to his room." Ruben said "No no I can't believe it how could I lose to him." Stitch said "Well blue what I saw is that Veil guy is strong he moved so quick none of us could really see him, well at least from what I'm guessing." Bonnie said Lilo looked at Jumba angrily and said "You knew this guy from the beginning and tell any of us!" Lilo said "Yea Jumba I mean how could you create the little monster in his image." Pleaky said [[I don't know how to spell his name and my spell check sucks so bare with me]] Jumba then spoke "It was long ago around the time me and hamsterviel were working together. Veil forced us to make an army for him and that army was to be all of the experiments I made today, but he no to be liking my experiments they were not evil or strong enough so he made his own anti-experiments designed to be stronger and eviler than the one I made. Soon I decide to fight back and made 626 but I couldn't finish making him in Veil's image enough when I was arrested so now you are knowing." **

**In Veils room**

**He brought up with him Angel and the capsule with Dark cloud in it when they reached his room he put his hand over it and was focusing on it. It soon opened and Dark cloud was free he looked like a human with spiky black hair and long black robes. "I'm free thank you master Veil so what do you need from me." He said "Well later on you will be reunited with the others when we rule the galaxy and just incase stitch and his friends are free I want you to destroy them ok." Veil said "ok got it." Dark cloud said as he walk to the elevator and was riding it down.**

**Veil: now for you my pretty.**

**Angel: I won't be your queen I'm with Stitch**

**Veil: him that weakling well it doesn't matter he will be dead soon and you will be mine I know of your powers with them I can create my ultimate anti-experiment then we will have some fun after my sexy Angel.**

**Angel: I will never be with you and will never sleep with me **

**Veil: we will see we will see**

**So what will happen to stitch and company will they be destroyed or not find out next chapter **


	4. piolt part 4

Hello this is the 4th part of the pilot I don't own lilo and stitch they belong to disney and all of that other stuff and also Dark cloud is my own creation don't think of cloud from final fantasy 7

down in Veil's prison

Stitch decided to bust out of here he grabbed onto the metal bars and bent them apart. "Too easy." Stitch said with a smirk soon then an alarm went off. "Ok now it's worse Stitch." Yuna said all of them ran out to find a way to take control over the ship.

In the lobby of the ship

"They are going to escape lord Veil now what." Kaizon said "Don't worry I got it just go on with your plan you four." Dark cloud said. After that he ran down to the prison while Veil took Angel to his lab.

down at the prison

Stitch and the others found a fork leading to two different areas of he ship. "Ok I'll take the left the rest of you take the right." Stitch said and with that they went there separate ways. Yuna and lilo were ahead on there way and were looking around as this was happening "well the look of this place is creepier than your ship Gantu." Lilo said "I don't know weather to take that as an insult or a compliment." finally they reached A huge area of the ship. it had many staircases some spiraling some not and many doors, and lastly one huge elevator leading to the top. It seemed like the lobby of the ship they all looked around till they saw a human sitting on one staircases.

"Well well well if it isn't the some of Jumba's failures here to rescue Angel and stop my creator.' He said laughing manically. "Listen pal we aren't going to let you stop us, there is just one of you and ten of us what are you going to do." Bonnie said

Dark cloud: *laughing* you foolish girl I am one of Veil's anti experiments. I'm his first one rank number 626 Dark cloud you truly stand no chance against me.

Bonnie: So your one of his creations well bring it on were not going to lose to you.

Dark cloud: *still laughing but now even harder* you really think defective creations such as your self's can hope to match up to me.

He extended his hands all of the out to his sides as purple lightning began to charge up in his palms. Soon his whole body was covered with the same lightning

Dark cloud: WELL THEN SEE NOW IF YOU CAN BEAT ME I WILL ELECTRIFY YOU THEN EAT YOU ALL FOR MY DINNER

He shot out a blast from his hand at bonnie hitting precisely and holding the shock there repeatingly shocking her while lifting her in the air. "Bonnie don't worry I'll save you." Clyde said and ran up to him his arm turned into a drill and he lunged at him , but Dark cloud's body shot the same blast at him. "HA YOU FOOLS YOU CAN'T BEAT ME ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY!" He yelled Ruben lunged at him and kicked him downward to the ground then Kixx grabbed him and threw him to Yuna who then knocked him to a wall Bonnie and Clyde fell back down to the ground. "Not bad but how about this defectives." He ran up to Ruben and grabbed him by the throat and shocked him while strangling him.

"Don't you get it I might be at veil's lowest rank but I'm still strong enough to take all of you just because I'm low in rank doesn't mean I give up hope of ever winning." Dark cloud said after that spark quickly got up to him and copied what he did dark cloud let ruben go and staring at the sparky trying to hurt him he closed his eyes and tilted his head up smiling "ahh nothing like a good electric grip to get my powers flowing." he said calmly to sparky.

Sparky: what it's not working on you.

Dark cloud: no fool even though normally the both of us can absorb electricity I Don't have limits on how much I can absorb or how I can absorb it your useless if you were stronger maybe this would hurt me and not help me defective.

Dark cloud held his palm toward sparky and turned him around so they were facing everyone and he shot a massive electric beam at all of them. It hit them and everyone fell to the ground. "He's too strong and if they are scared of Veil Stitch is in trouble." Yuna said

Up in Veil's room

Angel is alone as she looks out the window of the ship wondering if what Veil said is true if they have no chance of defeating him when she saw that the elevator wasn't locked and she could escape. 'Damn this guy is dumb to leave the only way out locked' she thought she ran to it and went down to the lobby to see that her friends are in danger she leaped out of the elevator gracefully to help them. Dark cloud felt something amiss he then turned around to see angel in the lobby. "You! what are you doing out of the masters room is something brothering you." He said she walked up to him sweetly and calmly and said in the same calm tone "Yes." She then punched him dead in the face knocking him down unconscious for a brief moment.

"What's wrong he was a little to hard for you all." She said everyone was silent "lets just go I'll explain on the way lets just go and get stitch." Lilo said


	5. piolt part 5

Hey guys this is the 5th part of the story and I don't own lilo and stitch and you know the rest

Angel and the others started backtracking going to where stitch was going on the way lilo told her the deal with Dark cloud and why they were losing. "Oh so that's why you were having a rough time." Angel said "Yea but don't worry I think you hit him pretty hard he won't be bothering us for a while." Lilo said They left the area.

At the lobby

Dark cloud's body was there lying on the floor he soon stood up and shook his head. "Ughh that bitch why did she have to sucker punch me like that. She'll pay they will all pay they haven't seen my true form HAHAHAHA!" The shadow of his body was changing.

On Stitch's path

He was running and running at his fastest speed but his surroundings were still the same until he saw a window. He looked through it and saw a lab it was gloomy the place was covered in cobwebs and had A capsule at the very end he saw on it was words they read anti-experiment 000 Baby Still in production. "Hm odd I better go take a look." He punched though the window and jumped down nimbly he herd a noise and quickly hid himself.

Conversation between Veil and his minions in the lab

Kaizon: my lord Veil what will happen when we reach the unknown area.

Veil: We won't we are heading back to the galactic federation to see the Grand council women I'm going to get revenge for what she did to me.

Crocilia: But my lord all she did was send the two that beat you in the first place.

Veil: Yes but she still wanted to get in my way besides they are dead remember they wanted to stop me especially sense that was there last mission before they wanted to save there precious child.

He took out a photo and on it was Nani. When she was little

Expandus: well I'm ok with going there I get to start a prison break and kill some gaurds.

Rodrick: Count me in My master but what about the prisoners.

Veil: dark cloud should of stopped them

Saying that a door opened leading to the lab and in bursts Dark cloud in his true state his body was mainly replaced with a gaint storm cloud the top was his chest he grew a lot of muscle there while his hair was wild.

Dark cloud: My lord your queen Angel she knocked me out while I was trying to kill the prisoners.

The others started laughing hysterically all except for Veil

Kaizon: My lord I told you he was too weak for this that bitch just took him out

Dark cloud: IT WASN"T MY FALUT SHE SUCKER PUNCHED ME!

Veil: enough Dark cloud I see you changed forms are you will to try again.

Dark cloud: yes my master they won't beat me now.

Soon Angel and the others were at the same point where stitch was at on the top looking at the lab almost all of them halted except for Kixx who sliped and ran into them knocking them all down and hitting stitch on the fall the saw alreated Veil and the others.

"Dark Cloud kill them." Veil said Dark cloud immediately sent a different bolt at them this one captured them like a net and was hurting them while doing it. "Now you defectives will see my true power." Dark cloud said he started closing the net when he did this the pain was getting worse everyone was screaming in pain but while doing that he was puling out Angel from it smiling at her.

"You will pay for what you did to me you humiliated me but I won't kill you I have something better ins tore for you." He said with a devilish grin. Angel knew what he meant by that and turn her head away in disgust. Soon they were captured again and was taken back to the lobby of the ship

Back at the lobby

Things were getting worse for them as they landed back at the galactic federation headquarters. "Expandus cause as much riot as you can." Veil said Expandus shook his head and jumped down and ran in some guards tried to stop him.

Battle with the guards

A Guard: hey you get back the ship your under arrest.

Expandus: No how about this

He balled his hand into a fist and it expanded 10 times it's normal size as he lifted his fist up and smashed the guards when he slammed it into them. He then continued on

Now back to Veil and the others

Dark cloud had Angel in his hand while the others were tied up. "Master Veil I'm going to take her somewhere more….private HAHAHA." Dark cloud said "Fine just clean up when your done." Veil said "Don't master I will." He started to float off with her as stitch's body started to shake "why you GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stitch yelled he broke free letting everyone else go as he jumped at Dark cloud and did a jump kick at him knocking him down to the ground. "Why you piece of shit defective I will kill you for that." Dark cloud then pointed his hands at stitch sending a stream of electricity at him stitch stood his ground and took the blast he barely flinched but he was feeling pain none the less. "Ok dark cloud bring it on." Everyone got ready for a rematch with them all.

Well that's it for part five next up part six and hopefully I can begin the actual series of stories relating to this


	6. Piolt part 6

Hey guys sorry this took so long for part 6 anyway the same I don't own you know who goes on

The fight was on

Stitch vs. dark cloud

Stitch ran up and jumped up to dark cloud and grabbed onto him. Stitch then tried to throw him down to the ground but dark cloud's body started to shake and shock stitch when he put his hands on him. Dark cloud then shot him with a giant bolt, but stitch leaped out of the way and leaped toward him and grabbed him again this time doing a suplex with him and it worked he got dark cloud on the ground. The dark cloud spread his arms out and a wave of electricity came out continually shocking stitch.

meanwhile nosy went on and looked for some clues

While the others were busy fighting nosy sneaked away looking around until he found the lab again. While in the lab he found an odd looking orb it seemed to be pulsing and beating, like a heart. He then found some files and took them with him.

Yuna, Angel and Ruben vs. Rodrick and Crocilia

Crocilia: well well three against two not bad odds at all

Rodrick: there is no justice in trying to stop us we are justice

Angel: your one to talk about justice what do you care about it working for someone like veil

Yuna: yea it's time you see who really is justice

With that yuna ran up and kicked Rodrick in the air she then jumped up and karate choped him to the ground. Before He hit it though he use his sword to propel himself in the air and punched her in he rgut taking them both back down to the ground.

Crocilia: well I guess Rodrick had her and I will take you both out.

She pointed her staff at Ruben and water tentacles came out and grabbed him while at the tip of her staff a water cube was forming the tentacles dragging him to the cube. Angel run up to her and tried to knock the staff out of her hands when another tentacle grabbed her.

Crocilia: hahaha you fools really thought you cloud beat me I'm water itself I control it and can make it out the very air we breath that is what my tribe did for centuries.

Bonnie and Clyde saw this and rushed in to help them. Bonnine started shooting her directly hitting every hit. Crocilia started getting stunned a bit while Clyde tackled her from behind knocking the staff away from her.

Bonnie: your not water itself your just a lizard with a super powerd staff.

Crocilia: how dare you look behind you and see

Bonnie did turn around and the staf still held them dragging them in the cube, Angel was holding her breath but Ruben couldn't hold it and was drowning faster. [[if any of you don't know why it's because he has the same powers as stitch so I'm guessing same weaknesses]]

Clyde: Bonnie look out!

When Bonnie turned around she was in Crocilia's grip while she pointed her other hand at Clyde incasing him in water with Angel and Ruben. Kixx and sparky decided to join Kixx helped with Crocilia while Sparky helped Stitch. Kixx span around and sent Crocilia flying toward a window leaving her out cold.

Yuna vs. Rodrick

They both were in the heat of battle, Rodrick attempted to slash her with his blade, Yuna countered by sidestepping out of the way and chopping the blade in half she then kicked him in the jaw high in the air right into the ceiling knocking him right out.

Gantu vs. Kaizon

Kaizon: well lets see who's a better shot I guess then whale

He then pointed his cannon at him a scope slide out of the side and he looked through it he started charging his cannon. Gantu took advantage of this and quickly shot him five times all were driect hits when the smoke clear Kaizon didn't look harmed at all. He smiled and said

Kaizon: Well I guess you LOSE!

He shot out a Huge beam from his cannon and it incinerated Gantu. He then blew on his cannon

Kaizon: Not even worth it, now for you all

He turned around toward the rest of them with Stitch and dark cloud still fighting behind him. He pointed it at him grinning

Kaizon: If you all want to know a little something I am Veil's second in command. His right hand man your would say there is no way in hell you could defeat me.

Stitch, and Sparky vs. dark cloud

Sparky jumped in front of the wave of electricity and took the brunt of it freeing Stitch.

Stitch: Taka Sparky

Sparky: no problem let's end this guy

Dark cloud laughed

Dark cloud: this is so funny you think the both of you can win I told you before an anti-experiment is twice as powerful as a normal one you can't w-.

Stitch did a jump kick at him before he finished then Sparky started shocking him. It still had no effect and Dark cloud then extended his arms at them and mimicked what Spark did to them.

Dark cloud: now that's how you really do it you yellow fool

He stopped it Stitch and spark were slightly fried and bleeding from this.

Sparky: Stitch you deal with Veil I want to handle him by my self

Stitch: you sure do you think you can do it

Sparky: yes just GO! This guy thinks so much of himself it's time to take him down a notch.

With that Stitch ran toward Veil for his rematch.

back at the lab with Nosy

He was still looking around until he found a picture it looked like a little Nani was in it. 'Wow what a find this is defiantly juicy better head back now… well let's look at the computer' Nosy thought he ran to the computer and saw it was recently updated on info he saw a folder with nothing written under it. He clicked on it and several photo's of Angel popped out Nosy fell down laughing and turned it off. 'Man this guy really likes her, but could you blame him.'

With Kaizon

He had his cannon pointed at them ready to fire until. "Hey you leave them alone!" Lilo yelled it and ran in front of them her arms spread out to protect them

Kaizon: Truly do you think you can stop me when I shoot little girl

Lilo: I don't know, but what I do know is I'm not letting you hurt them you big dummy

She stuck her tongue out at him. He got upset at that.

Kazion: WHY YOU LITTLE!

He shot at Lilo at that moment something seemed to happen she started to glow with some sort of aura and a barrier came out and the shot was sent back at him.

Lilo: Wow I didn't know I can do that

Kazion: A barrier of that strength b-b-but that's impossible only… Master Veil this girl she might be the daughter of the two who defeated you.

Veil turned around and held out his hand to his side so when Stitch struck and he did he was caught by him. He then threw him to the wall and walked toward Kazion.

Veil: She does look like them but….no no they had two two children

Lilo: what are you talking about how do you know my parents

Veil pulled out a picture it had him and her parents all togther as adults like they were friends and he looked at her.

Veil: there is no doubting it now miss Lilo I know them because years and years ago we fought and they won, but actually I did see when they thought it was safe I infected them with a virus during there last blow and I activated it and it killed them right on the spot.

Lilo: no no that can't be true

Veil: well it is girl so it is destiny that had follow them so the fates want me to batlle you and finish what I started, but your not ready yet you and your little pet Stitch are far from ready.

Lilo: WHY YOU BASTARD!

Lilo ran up and tried to knock him down but he grab her and lifted her up.

Veil: little girl you don't even know of your powers yet what makes you think you stand a chance against the most powerful evil ever.

He threw her to the wall she tried to stand up but was finding it hard to. She couldn't believe what was happening at all, but it was the truth.

Sorry can't end it here yet might need a couple more chapters but it is near the end that much is sure and yes Gantu is fully dead


	7. Annoucment

Hey folks sense it is nearing Christmas time and I haven't wrote anything thing for a while (P.S sorry about not finishing the pilot of my lilo and stitch fanfic I've been monde busy next part should be up soon sense it is hard also thinking about how to write when so many ideas are in your head) any I'm going to get some of these ideas off my head with some more fanfic writing. I've herd about a show called the secret Saturdays and me of course always having thoughts when I first see something have decided on something to those of you that read my fanfic (which so far is like only 3 people hope to get that to more soon) I will let you the readers decided comment on what I'm about to say now I will of course continue with my lilo and stitch story but while doing that I'm taking a poll will you guys like

A. for me to go on with my age of darkness story

B. Write my secret Saturday story

C. Write my idea for a digimon story (this one will be way better thought about it more)

All you need to do is post a comment saying which letter you want and I will tally up the votes when I think I got enough probly like when a week has passed. Now also on a side note I will do all of those ideas later on just the one you pick will being going up with the same speed as my lilo an stitch story which will be put up ASAP. So please comment


	8. piolt part 7

Ok sorry it took so long here is the other part and you know the usual stuff

Stitch ran back towards Veil at full speed with a fiery passion to end this with him once and for all. "Your Mine!" Stitch said and with that he tried to strike him, but Veil without looking blocked his attack and then countered by quickly doing a spin kick knocking him in the air and then punched him in the gut. "You foolish ignorant ass I'm not even using a fraction of my power and you still can't even touch me. Like I said before you stand no chance against me at this point I would prefer to kill you when you give me more of a challenge." Veil stated

Stitch just stared at him angrily as he kicked upward at veils arm knocking him back a bit then he lunged at him and struck him with a high speed punch right in his chest. Veil just grinned and grabbed Stitch smiling at him. "Not bad not bad, but how about this little trick. Blood path attack 10 shocking grip!" All of a sudden an intense and frequent amount of electricity surrounded Veil's arm as it shot up his arm and shocked stitch greatly as he held him in the choking him with his hand.

He looked toward Angel and said "If you wish to save him sing you siren song." As he said the with his other hand he held up a strange orb it was pulsating with darkness also with the sound of a heartbeat. "When you sing your song this orb will contain the power of your song and the next time I use the orb the same affects of your song will happen, but with even more power and with that I can make my most powerful Anti-Experiment.

"Naga let him go I'll do it." Angel said lowering her head adverting her gaze she then started singing but none of the experiments were affected because of the orb fully absorbing it. After the song he then let go of Stitch and grinned "My my what a beautiful song it is my lovely." Veil said he turned around to Dark cloud and nodded his head as a sign then said. "Now Kill them." "Yes my lord." Dark cloud said he was about to raise his hand when he was shot with bolt. Sparky then looked at him and said. "Hey I still have a bone to pick with you." "Fine spark boy I'll kill you then all of your friends and enjoy a nice roasted experiment lunch."

Sparky shot straight up in the air and sent thousands of electric bolts at Dark cloud, but all he did was smile. He floated toward him and opened his palm, then hit Sparky with it letting loose over 5,000 volts of electricity grounding Sparky, as Dark cloud floated down and grabbed him by the throat. "That's enough you fucking defective. You've proved nothing but how weak and pathetic you are. You're dirt, you're nothing, you're useless, and you know what people like me will always beat people like you and get use to it." Dark cloud explained

Sparky shot him and stare and then grabbed his hulking arm with both of his hands, and then said. "You know what maybe I might be weak maybe I might be nothing to you, but if I know one thing that is …… I know I have enough strength TO DEFEAT YOU!." Sparky then took Dark cloud with him high in the air [[note I did say it was a big ship]] and the whole top area was engulfed in electricity then it focused on one area. "Here was a move I was practicing for a while Dark cloud see if I'm still defective after this!" The engulfing electricity was not only from Sparky some of it was from Dark cloud he was absorbing his electrical energy and releasing it in high doses to damage him. "TAKE THIS LIGHTNING DIVE!" He then hit the ground with Dark cloud and there was smoke everywhere, when the smoke cleared Sparky was standing while Dark cloud was in Pieces blood was spilling all over the floor of the ship.

"M-m-m-master Veil that yellow bastard beat Dark cloud." Kaizon stammered. "Mmm maybe they're not so weak after all I think I'll enjoy this but first." Veil then slammed his fist in the ground as a hole opened up at the bottom of the ship bringing up two teleporter pods. From the pods cam robotic arms that grabbed them. "I've already preset the locations of where you will be going. Which will be back at your home towns." Veil said and then laughed menacingly. The pod on the right grabbed lilo, Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Ruben, and Kixx. While the one on the left grabbed Stitch, Yuna, Sparky, Jumba and Pleaky. Then in a flash of light they were gone. "Umm master are you sure you shouldn't dispose of them here and what about Angel." Kazion mentioned "Don't worry soon I'll have her and dispose of them trust me."

Then the main door opened as Expandus came back "Hey boss I've found someone who might want to join us and he says he knows Stitch and his friends." He said the gestured to let him in. The person who came walking in was very small and had white fur all over him, he had long ears stitcking up and long thin tail, and a red cape. "Says his name is Hamsterwheel or something." he said "I Said it was Hamsterviel viel with a V You incompetent moron." He said "and I do know of this Stitch you mention. He was the soul cause of all of my troubles and I want revenge." Hmasterviel said Veil started thinking for a moment and thought of something, he said. "Ok then Mr. Hamsterviel I'll take you on as my apprentice you will learn how to be truly evil from me." Then Veil, Crocilia, Rodrick, Kaizon, and Hamsterviel all started laughing while nosy was hiding watching this as he ran to find someplace to hide.

Back at the dome at Yuna's place the Stitch and the others there were speaking over with lilo and the others over the intercom at the ship near lilo's house, while speaking to the grand council women. "So it appears Veil got away and with the message his minion gave me it is not good he says he is going to send his anti-experiments after all of you and then take over the whole galaxy, and with the barrier he set up unless you find the control points and deactivate them you're all in serious trouble." The Grand council women said. Stitch then Bravely said. "So with me, jumba and sparky we can find and deactivate the one here while with the others with Lilo they can deactivate theirs too and as for the Anti-experiments we will deal with them I make a promise the all of us can stop all of Veil's anti-experiments and take down Veil once and for all," "Right" everyone else said. With that the Grand council women nodded "Ok I here by ask of you all to stop the anti-experiments and defeat Veil." She then got off as well as Lilo and the others.

Well will Stitch and the gang be able to stop 625 ant-experiments each more powerful than the next, and will Lilo find out even more about her family origin well you will have to read the new series of story I'll write titled ….. Well obviously it will now be called Stitch and the chronicles of Veil the Series now hoped you enjoyed my pilot and I will make the full series soon.


End file.
